Watchtower
by VivianeAeryn
Summary: It was for Rogue and little Xerox.  Little Xerox, whose mutation was not dangerous but useful and their greedy need to try and use her to make dangerous unbalance mutants able to copy themselves.


Title: Watchtower

Rating: PG

Summery: It was for Rogue and little Xerox. Little Xerox, whose mutation was not dangerous but useful and their greedy need to try and use her to make dangerous unbalance mutants able to copy themselves.

Disclaimer: I don't anything connected to X-Man.

A/N: I have no idea where this one came from. I was listing to the BSG version of All Along The Watchtower and I started writing this in my mind and then I realized I needed to write down. I'm still all "WTF, where did you come from?

Her steps were measured and calm, back straight and head held high, as she descended down the stairs as if she were an old Hollywood Star or Royalty. People in the complex looked twice as she passed by, dark shades hiding half her face but they could see her beauty even as it was hidden. They could sense the danger that clung to her, as if the swaying of her hips were the count down to taking shelter. Dark hair twirled in the wind and still she didn't stop or bother to push it away, if she did it would mean dropping the gun that she help in her right hand and the remote in her left.

It may have been the exotic picture that she created that stopped them but it was the menacing picture that he created behind her that had people running from the complex. His hair in a wild mess, face covered in sideburns and a cigar half finished hanging from his lips. His walk was not hypnotizing but screamed danger. The large duffle bags that he held in his hands not making him look the least bit unarmed. The sound of his clomping boots in sync with the light tapping of her heeled boots made an odd rhythm that for some, years from now, would remember that day. The day the tower blew up.

They came to the opening of the complex and stood there as people rushed by, looks of fear and curiosity on their faces but smart enough to not stop and ask. Toddlers and babies being clung to and older kids demanding to know what was happing.

They stood there and soon there was nobody in the complex, it echoed with the sound of wind and the ghosts that no longer lived there. The woman gave a slight smile when a girl of no more than thirteen came into few. All twelve of her. Copy after copy of the girl got into line and she brought her hands together and the merged into the original. "Xerox, is that everybody?"

The scared side of her face broke out into a smile and the look in her eyes was one of glee and maliciousness. "Yes. The breeding complex is empty. I hope."

She gave Xerox a bigger smile and turned to the man beside her. She knew this was the right thing to do, they after all, tried to use her to breed. A stupid experiment she though but then again human beings were known for trying the impossible. "Wolverine?" He heard the question in her voice and he understood. This was far beyond than what they usually did. They were deliberately destroying something.

"Rogue." It was a confirmation. It may have not been like the one he had been held in but it was still an experiment facility and it had to go. Not only for trying to breed dangerous mutants with each other but for also trying to steal his Rogue. His. Nobody got way for that. Especially when some of her wounds were to old for him to use his mutation to heal and they left scars for him to see.

It was for Rogue and little Xerox. Little Xerox, whose mutation was not dangerous but useful and their greedy need to try and use her to make dangerous unbalance mutants able to copy themselves.

"Let's go." They turned and walked away, with Xerox between them, ponytail bouncing as she hop skipped, and Rogue brought up the hand that held the remote and she pushed the button.

They're ears were still ringing when they were at a little ice cream parlor thirty minutes later with Wolverines' arm around Rogues shoulders and Xerox leaning against Rogue without fear that she would be killed. She died many times before anyway.


End file.
